


Warframe, observations and theories

by Seperatedcomasix



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: Warframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seperatedcomasix/pseuds/Seperatedcomasix
Summary: A list of headcanon involving the Tenno and every other faction in the system. Based on personal feelings and gameplay observations





	1. Chapter 1

The Tenno have something off about them in person. Their bodies have wrong proportions, limbs too long, eyes too big. It makes people feel wrong being near them, except for a small group. Everyone else though, instinctively knows they don't quite belong on this plain of existence. 

Zenurik Tenno tend to send off sparks of electricity when emotional. Many a Tenno have had their kubrow or kavat suddenly poof up after cuddling.

Madurai Tenno have the elements flare up by being near them. Fire burns hotter, corrosion works faster. Something in the void amplifies them, creating a delightful havoc.

People tend to avoid looking Tenno in the eyes, as if you stare too long you start to see something else looking back. Some report say they see space that look too much like the void, so word on relays and outposts across the rails has spread.

The people unafraid of the Tenno are usually associated with Syndicates or factions such as Steel Meridian, the Solaris and Ostrons. They know what it's like to be outcasts.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost everyone in the galaxy is unaware the Tenno are teenagers. Those in the know, in Solaris, Alan, Ostrons, tend to be mocked for even suggesting such a thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Excalibur is the sword, not the swordsman. Thats why its named after a sword, why it summons one, why it doesn't have much technique inherently. 

The swordsman is the Tenno, not the Warframe. I also like to think that the first Tenno to use Excalibur was named some variant of Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

Tenno, while capable of using many Warframes, tend to exclusively favor one. This bond is so strong that Tenno will use their chosen frame in any engagement, regardless as to how well its suited for the situation.


	5. Chapter 5

General Sargas Ruk uses an artificial variant of both fireplace and fireball, both abilities used by Ember. Not only does he drop her components, but he is also head of an artifact retrieval group. It is my belief that he found an Ember warframe and stripped her for parts, replicating her abilities with Grineer technology. Naturally this was imperfect, hence his overheating.

This explains his abilities, why he drops her and perhaps even why he ranked high on the Lotus hitlist.


End file.
